


Christmas Sweater

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy arguing over the type of doggy sweater to buy for JB -- because it's getting colder now and of course JB needs to be all warm and toasty when he's out on his walks but really a reindeer outfit may look cute but it's a bit much, innit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweater

          ‘Eggsy, JB doesn’t need an ugly Christmas sweater- no one would see it, his chest  _faces the ground_.’ There’s fond exasperation in his voice, coming from the next aisle over. Where Harry had heard about this ridiculous shop was anyone’s guess, but at least at the end of all this JB would be warm for the winter.

          ‘Yeah, well, it’s t’keep him warm more than anythin’ who cares if no one but us knows what the pattern is?’ Eggsy’s standing in the aisle, JB sitting obediently at his feet while he compares two different sweaters- he’s so engrossed in this that he doesn’t hear Harry coming.

          ‘But  _this_  on the other hand,’ a brown monstrosity is placed atop the sweaters he was comparing in his hands, ‘You can tell quite clearly what it is while he’s walking about.  _And_  it’s festive.’

          ‘Harry, I can’t tell what this is in my hands why the fuck would I be able to tell what it was when he’s wearing it?’ Eggsy stares on horrified as Harry lifts the hood from where it had been hanging out of sight.

          It has  _antlers_  what the hell is Harry  _thinking_??

          ‘Harry, that’s a bit much. We’re looking for a way to keep him warm, not a costume for some sort of canine fancy dress party.’ Harry’s mouth opens in protest, but Eggsy cuts him off.  ‘No, Harry.We’re looking for a sweater. Simple. Maybe a dumb pattern, maybe plain, I don’t give a shit but it’s not gonna be  _that._ Put it back.’

          Harry takes the reindeer costume back and sulks off, and Eggsy goes back to what he had been doing.

          ‘What about a Christmas tree?’

          ‘Is it shaped like a tree, or is it Christmas tree  _themed_?’ 

          ‘...The former.’

          ‘No, Harry. Still not a fancy dress party. He’s got a reputation.’

          ‘What kind of reputation could a dog  _possibly_  have?’ Harry mutters, barely heard above the the shuffling of hangers, a bit stronger than necessary.

          ‘He’s classy, Harry. Don’t you see how he prances about?’

          ‘All the more reason to dress him up as a reindeer.’

          ‘No, Harry. Just find a bloody dog jumper that looks fairly normal or we’re going back to the baby store and I’m putting him in people clothes.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
